


Aliit ori'shya tal'din

by skywalkerluke



Series: SkywalkerLuke writes Jangobi Week 2021 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Galidraan never happened, Alternate Universe - Korda VI, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Fluff, Gen, Jangobi Week (Star Wars), Jangobi Week 2021, M/M, Mandalorian Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi, young like jedi knight obi wan kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkerluke/pseuds/skywalkerluke
Summary: Jangobi Week 2021Day 2: Time-TravelObi-wan wakes up at Korda VI before Montross betrayals the Haat Mando'ade. He takes it into his hands to not let it happen.
Relationships: Jango Fett & Jaster Mereel, Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: SkywalkerLuke writes Jangobi Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136870
Comments: 14
Kudos: 370
Collections: Jangobi Week





	Aliit ori'shya tal'din

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> This is the second installment of SkywalkerLuke writes Jangobi Week 2021! 
> 
> Can't thank you all enough for the love in the 1st one-shot! 
> 
> This one shot is NOT a continuation of the 1st, but another headcanon on how Obi-wan would come to be an Mandalorian, and with it, change the fate of the Galaxy. 
> 
> Obi-wan is 25ish in this, and Jango is also about this age?? I've researched a lot of dates, and years, and... I have no idea. I'm just making it up as I go.
> 
> I gather that I also kriffed the Timeline in more ways than just Time Travel with this one.
> 
> All mistakes are mine, specially in Mando'a! If you see anything, let me know :)

[Obi-Wan] 

Ben Kenobi was one with the Force. 

Luke and Leia were alive, the Empire was defeated, and Anakin had returned to the Light. Balance was achieved. 

So why was the Force whispering in Ben's subconscious mind, getting stronger with every beat of a heart that should have stopped long ago? (And had actually stopped, a lightsaber blow going straight through it, by the hands of his beloved little brother...)

_ "Change.... Change it all, my Beloved. Chosen Son, CHANGE!"  _

With a groan, Ben opened his eyes, and rapidly closed them again. The bright blue sky was too much for his brain to process, and he ached. 

He heard footsteps on soft grass, and people talking to each other a few meters back. Ben tried opening his eyes again, and slowly sat up, checking himself over. 

He... well, Ben was young again, his skin soft and unblemished by the twin suns of Tattooine. He groaned, and got to his feet, seeing his lightsaber in his belt. The lightsaber he had before being knighted. Well, that was interesting.

That was also when he saw the Mandalorian looking at him through the nearby trees. 

"Kark! Where am I?" Obi-wan (because that was who he was, not broken Ben, but young and full of life Obi-wan, his body from what he could see looking like just before he had been knighted, before his fight with Maul and the lightsaber burns, even) asked himself out loud, startling the Mandalorian. 

"Korda VI" the possible male answered, his blaster pointed at Obi-wan.

"Kriff!! Are you _Haat Mando'ade_?" Obi-wan frenetically asked, eyes wide, not bothered by the blaster pointed at him, not with the Force ringing at his ears with warnings and pleads of change, making everything else nearly impossible to focus. 

"Who are you, _aruetii_?" The Mandalorian asked, approaching Obi-wan, and signalling something to someone behind him. 

The Force shouted for him to tell the truth, to trust this Mandalorians, to change the future and the fate of the Mandalorian system. 

"My name is Obi-wan Kenobi. I was a Master of the Jedi Order in Coruscant, possibly 30 or 40 years from now. I died, much longer after that. I just woke up, and I need to know if you're _Haat Mando'ade_ , because they will be betrayed from the inside, and the Galaxy will fall with them. The Force brought me back in time for some reason, and I need to help the _Haat Mando'ade_." 

Well, the last part Obi-wan could feel the Truth as he spoke, but he had never thought of these events like that. He could feel the Force ringing with truth, and hope for change, how the survival of the _Haat Mando'ade_ was needed in order for the Empire not to rise, for the Galaxy to not fall in complete and utter horror and darkness for decades.

"Comm the _Mand'alor_ and _Alor'ade_ , we're bringing him a... _Jetii_ guest. This is definitely higher than my security level. They'll want to see him" The first Mandalorian, in blue and white armor asked the one coming from behind Obi-wan. 

The Mandalorians surrounded Obi-wan, guiding him through the stretch of trees, and into the heart of the _Haat_ _Mandoa'de_ camp, directing him towards the main ship, a massive one (not that Obi-wan could tell the type, that had always been Anakin's skill), that easily could house up to 40 people. 

They asked him for his weapons, and patted him down, no doubt weary of taking a Jedi Master so close to their beloved _Mand'alor_. Only if they knew that the real threat was sitting just beside the man himself, _Mand'alor_ the Reformer, Jaster Mereel. 

"I hear you know about us, _Jetii_ " 

" _Manda'lor_ , I know you have no reason to believe me, but could I speak only with you and your son? This is very sensitive information" Although he had just blurted everything to a random Mandalorian, the Force asked him to, and now it almost screeched when he looked at Montross, the man still in full armor even though they were sitting around the fire. 

"Just because you left your weapons and pretends to be docile does not mean that you're not our enemy, _Jetii_ " said the man sitting beside the _Mand'alor_ , the _huut'un_ Montross, almost spitting the last word. 

"I'll give you audience, _Jetii_." Mereel spoke, ignoring his Second in command, glaring at him and motioning for his ad to follow him and the _Jetii_ .

  
  


\---------

[Jango Fett] 

Jango said nothing as he guided his buir and the strange Jetii to the conference room, looking closely at the newcomer, trying to figure out why a lost Jetii would come to the _Haat_ _Mando’ade_ to either help or get protection. They usually found another weird Force users, not noticing that the Force they so loved to follow, was also what united most Mandalorians together.  _ Ka’ra. Mandokarla.  _

There was no lost love between the Mandalorians and the Jetiise, but the man's story rang true in the _ka'ra_ , his eyes honest and bright when talking with Myles in the clearing (Myles had sent him the live feed as soon as he had spotted the Jetii lying down in the clearing) and now with his buir. The only moment his eyes had tightened had been when Montross spoke, a quiet fury in the air around him.

He heard the story the _Jetii_ (Obi-wan Kenobi, he remembered) spoke to his father, how he had lived and died in a not so distant future, how the _Jetiise_ Order had become a shadow of what it had once been, and the spiral of darkness the Galaxy had turned.

He spoke of how Jaster had been killed (and Jango gasped, incapable of believing that his _buir_ would die at the hands of Montross,that he and Arla would be left alone again), how the _Haat_ _Mando'ade_ would be slaughtered and a few years later, how the Jetiise would suffer the same fate (even the younglings, and the _Jetii_ eyes had watered when saying this, the most emotion the very quiet man had shown so far).

But what had sold his story to both Jaster and Jango wasn't only the ringing of pure truth coming from the  _ ka'ra _ , but also how Obi-wan knew things that would be impossible to know if not told to him by either Jango or Jaster. And neither men had ever met him, at least in this life. But he knew, he knew about Concorde Dawn, about Arla, things that were so under wraps that it did not exist in any type of information central. He knew so much, and his eyes shone with other untold truths when he looked at Jango, like he had seen his face many times during his life, lost and loved with Jango.

Jango took his time to actually look at Obi-Wan as he spoke, the gentle cadence of his _Coruscanti_ accent, how he gently smiled at Jango like his face pleased him so, and Jango wanted to know more. He wanted to know everything about this strange Jetii (and he spoke it fondly in his own head), to know his stories, his pains and glories. 

Jango groaned internally. He was kriffed. Jaster shone with amusement, clear in his face. And he almost outwardly groaned when Jaster asked Jango to show Obi-wan around and to the Quartermaster. 

\---------- 

[Obi-wan] 

Obi-Wan could feel Jango's curiosity in the Force, with both how the man was looking at him from besides Jaster, and he also could feel the man passively listen to the Force. That (very different) Jango Fett that he knew in his future had never come across as Force sensitive, and as far as he knew neither had the Clones. He would have to ask someday how and what he was actually doing with the Force, but did not want to pry so soon after the Mand’alor himself had been so generous with him.

Jaster had offered him a place within the _Haat_ _Mando'ade_ , to be _Mando'ade_. Or as he had aptly put, to at least stay around and see how things were in reality, to see if he fit with them. Obi-Wan still was confused by how easily both Jaster and Jango were accepting of his story, but Jaster only shrugged when he mentioned it.

"You have _Mandokarla_. You could've gone back to your _Jetiise_ , tried to change things from there. But you said it yourself that your place is with us. So why not actually offer it? Myles and I will deal with the _huut'un_ Montross, and Jango will show you to the quartermaster." 

Obi-wan reflected that the passive use of the Force that Jango did was also done by Jaster. They probably could feel the truth on what was being said, what actually also justified how much Montross was using his _buy’ce_ , even though most _Haat_ _Mando’ade_ were without it in camp. _Beskar_ muffled the Force, and using a helmet could probably make the listening of the Force done by both men just pass over Montross’ feelings and impressions in the Force.

Jango guided Obi-Wan trough the ship, showing him the main features, pointing out the mess hall, the infirmary, the recreational room and the training facilities, all the while subtly (to Jango) trying to see how much of _Mando'a_ Obi-wan actually understood. 

Obi-wan quietly chatted with Jango, his _Mando'a_ stiff and formal, what made Jango actually laugh and say that Obi-wan talked like a grandparent ( _ba'buir_ , Obi-wan hummed to himself mentally). 

The Quartermaster was a bubbly Togruta by the name of Akarah Nash, Clan Nash, House Mereel, as she introduced himself to him, greeting him with the tradicional Mandalorian hand-shake, holding his lower arm gently in her hand, and cheekly saluting Jango. She greatly reminded him of another bubbly Togruta, his own Grandpadawan, so corageous and strong, even in the darkest moments of the War and the Empire. 

" _Alor'ade_! How nice to see you actually interacting with someone that's not your _buir_ or Myles!" she greeted Jango, openly snickering at the sour face the young man made at being called out in his anti-social lifestyle.

"Akarah, this is Obi-wan. He's staying with us for now, see the Supercommando Codex in action and all" Jango smiled at Obi-wan, and Akarah started asking Obi-wan about colors and clothing preferences, putting things in a pile for him to take. Flight suits, casual clothes, pajamas, underwear (much to Obi-wan’s embarrassment), socks and belts. Obi-wan could admit to himself that he was overwhelmed with her stock. 

"Okay, your kit is ready. I'll add a medical kit, and the most important question: which flavor toothpaste do you want? Spicy Mint or Cool  _ Behot _ ? 

"Behot is a citrus herb. Very tasty, but not everyone's flavor" Jango supplied, laughing at Obi-wan's confusion with the size of the kit Akarah was packing him. 

"It's usual for the _Haat_ _Mando’ade_ to pick adults with only their clothes on their backs. People from war torn homes, or running from really bad places. Most people can’t afford to run away with possessions, so they come to us with nothing. Buir started these “Initial Kits” for everyone, and Akarah just went over the top with options. You have to see the things she has for the _adiike_.” Jango explained to Obi-wan, helping him haul his new things. 

“ _Buir_ requested that I also show you to your new bunk. You’ll be in a one-bunk room, it’s little space, but we guessed that you’d have enough privacy to do your… _Jetii_ meditation thingys” Jango told Obi-wan, as he guided the man to the correct corridor. “My room is just here, and Jaster’s at the end of the corridor. Arla is usually in the room between us, but she stayed behind to handle things with the new batch of foundlings”. 

“Jango, what you and Jaster are doing.... It’s too much. You’re being too kind. You don’t need to do so much. You don’t even know me.” Obi-wan said, even as he sat in his new bunk, nestled probably in one of the most secure places in the Mandalorian fleet. 

“But you know us. I can feel you know us. And I want to know you.” Jango smiled down at Obi-wan, who felt himself blush and shyly smile back at the other man. 

“I want to know this Jango Fett as well”. 

And the brilliant smile that Jango directed at him made it worth the struggle it had been to actually say them, to a face so similar, and yet so different from the Jango he knew, and the millions of faces that were the same, but so different. 

"I want to know you" 

"Aliit ori'shya tal'din, Obi-wan" Jango told him, still smiling a brilliant smile that Obi-wan had never seen in his last life.

**Author's Note:**

> Would you guys like if I continued this? It's the one with most plot inside my head, and it just keeps hitting me around at the oddest hours. 
> 
> You can rant with me about Jangobi in Tumblr! I'm the-skywalker-luke
> 
> Can anyone point me in the direction of a Jangobi discord server?


End file.
